Crystal Love
by KaixinPhoenix
Summary: Lucy was in a pinch for her rent and needed money. She was forced to go on a job alone, and after her job, she ran into Jellal. They made some casual talks and Jellal could immediately tell that Lucy likes Erza. So Jellal gave Lucy some advice on how to ask her out. Lucy took on Jellal's advice and did what she could, and could've never imagined thing would go horribly wrong.


**A/N: This was a request by Aceina. This was a fun one-shot to make XD**

 **Please enjoy?**

Lucy stomped into the guild, hoping to find her dragon slayer friend and a blue cat, or a stripping ice mage, or perhaps a certain redhead mage that she could go on a job with. But none of her teammates were nowhere to be found, and Lucy was growing frustrated.

Her rent was due in a few days, and Lucy was paranoid about this. This wouldn't be a damn problem if Natsu or Gray, and sometimes Erza wrecks the place, causing their rewards to fix up their messes.

Lucy walked to the bar and spotted Mira behind the counter. "Mira!"

The aforementioned mage looked up and saw Lucy approaching her. "Yes, Lucy?"

"Have you seen my teammates? I can't find them anywhere." Lucy frowned as she sat on a stool, looking at Mira, defeated in all aspects of glory.

"Natsu and Happy went fishing, if I recall. Gray is visiting the grave of his master. And Erza is out on a job that the Master had given her." Mira said as she recalled each on with her fingers.

"And they didn't tell me!?" Lucy whined.

Mira looked at Lucy, who banged her head on the table. "Why do you need them?"

"My rent is almost due, and I need to go on a job, badly."

"Why don't you go on one by yourself?" Mira suggested.

Lucy sat up and looked at Mira. "A solo job? But that wouldn't be fair for my other teammates. I always go on a job with them."

"I'm sure they would understand the situation if you explain it to them." Mira smiled.

Lucy frowned for a moment before sighing. She knew Mira was right, and she needed to do this. A simple solo job wouldn't hurt her. "Alright."

Lucy sat up and approached the request board and searched for a job that was high enough to cover her rent, and a job that does not seem too dangerous for her.

* * *

The job that Lucy had taken was surprisingly easy, and simple, and her rent had been easily paid for. With a smile, she accepted the reward and eagerly made her way back to her town and pay her due and relax for a couple of days.

Her job had taken place in a town of Crocus, so Lucy had to take the train back. However, the next train that would be designated to go to magnolia won't be until couple of hours. So she has some time to look around and enjoy the scenery before her.

With a simple walk through a park that she admires, she stalked through the path, and gazed at the pretty trees of autumn. She just wished that she could have this walk with the one that she loved.

"Lucy?"

Lucy swirled around at the registering voice of an unknown presence and sees a figure wrapped in cloak. "Who are you?" She demanded as she reached for her cloak.

The figure started to look around, and then turned back to Lucy. "Jellal."

Lucy relaxed a bit. "Oh, why are you here then?"

"Just a simple mission. I was on my way back to regroup with the others, but then I noticed you."

"I-I see…"

"Were you on a job?" Jellal asked.

"Ah, yes. I just completed it. I would've gone home, but the train doesn't leave in a couple of hours.

Jellal nodded in understanding. "But on your own? I remember Erza saying that you and the others goes on a job all the time."

Lucy looked down. "Yes, that does seem to be the case, but they were all busy. So I were forced to go on a solo job myself. But it's problem! I completed the job without worries!" Lucy looked up with a smile.

Jellal chuckled a little. "Perhaps I could keep you company for a bit?"

"Are you sure? What about the council who are always looking for you?"

"I don't need to worry about them." Jellal smiled through his hood and pointed at a bench. "Let's sit and talk.

Lucy complied and followed Jellal and sat next to him. "But what about the people that you need to regroup with?"

"I'll be fine." Jellal responded with a soft tone as he turned to Lucy.

"It's very reassuring to have someone like you on our side." Lucy voiced her opinions.

Jellal chuckled. "Is that so? Maybe, but, maybe the world would be better if I was not here."

"Why would you say that?" Lucy frowned at Jellal.

"I hurt Erza on too many occasions. I killed many people, especially my old friend, Simon. My hands are tainted with blood that I could never wash off." Jellal stared off in the distance as he clenched his hands.

"Even though…Erza still trusts you." Lucy responded with a sad tone, to which Jellal easily captured.

Jellal looked at Lucy with a smile. "I'm not someone you should trust so easily. I don't deserve that type of trust."

"And yet, Erza continues to trust you, she even love you." Lucy looked to the ground with a growing guilt of hating an innocent man that deserved nothing to be hated for.

Hearing Lucy for what she has to say gave Jellal all of the answers he needed. "Erza made it clear that she didn't love me."

Lucy turned to face Jellal questioningly. "Huh? Why?"

Jellal closed his eyes with a smile as he recalled a past before the GMG event.

...

 _Flashback_

 _Amidst the lecture of the redhead as she tried to beat some sense into Jellal, they both slipped and started tumbling through a slope that was just behind them._

 _After a few second of rolling down the slope, Jellal found himself on top of Erza. But what happened next was not what he expected at all._

 _*smack*_

 _Jellal was slapped across his face and was violently kicked off of the redhead._

 _"_ _Don't you even think about doing that." Erza glared at the bluenette who rubbed his cheek and looked up at an angry redhead._

 _"_ _Sorry it was an accident." Jellal raised his hands defensively._

 _"_ _Only Luc-…" Erza began, but then clamped her mouth as she realized what she had almost said._

 _Jellal heard it loud and clear and smiled. "So, Lucy is someone you want to share your life with?"_

 _Erza then glared daggers at Jellal. "Tell anyone, I will kill you."_

 _Jellal nervously chuckled. "I won't."_

 _"_ _I'm leaving." Erza stomped away, assumingly back to where her friends were._

 _Jellal smiled at the retreating form, happy that Erza has someone else in her heart, someone that still belongs in the light. And if possible, he would try to find a way to give Erza what she deserves._

 _..._

Jellal then turned to Lucy. "The question is, how can you get Erza to be your girlfriend?"

Lucy then blushed and looked away. "What made you think I like her?"

"You're easy to read." Jellal pointed out with a smirk.

Lucy blushed more. "Even if I did like her, she probably likes someone else, if its not you."

Jellal smirked under his hood. "Then should I help you on how to seduce her and get her to like you back?"

Lucy then looked back Jellal. "Can you really help me?

Jellal smiled. "If anything, I think a cake would be more effective in getting Erza's attention."

Lucy giggled. "I'm sure Erza would kill to get another cake for her own."

"HEY!" A sudden scream caused both Jellal and Lucy to jump in surprise.

Jellal turned to see a familiar cloak, immediately knowing that it was Ultear. "Ah, hello Ultear."

"I was wondering why you haven't come to the designated place." Ultear said with a tick on her forehead. "But, it seems that you had been flirting with Lucy. You have bad taste as usual"

"What you mean by that!" Lucy shouted at Ultear.

"Exactly what I meant." Ultear smirked at a seething blonde.

Jellal stood up and approached Ultear. "Sorry if I was late. I was just helping Lucy with something."

"Oh?" Ultear raised an eyebrow. "Is it Erza?"

Lucy hid her face with her hands. "How…"

Ultear then laughed. "Sorry, but I overheard ya'll. If you want to get together with Erza, then you're on your own. Jellal we need to leave. Meredy is waiting for us."

Jellal then nodded and turned to Lucy. "I wish I could help you some more on how to get Erza to like you." He then grabbed some money out of his pocket and handed it to Lucy. "Use that to buy couple of cakes for Erza. I hope everything goes well with you two."

Lucy hesitantly accepted the money and smiled at Jellal. "Thanks."

"I must be going." Jellal smiled before turning and left without a trace.

"Good luck with Erza." Ultear smiled as she went to catch up with Jellal, leaving Lucy alone in the park.

Lucy smiled silently to herself and checked the time that she has until the train leaves to go back to Magnolia. She only has 30 minutes left, so she would have to buy some cakes in Magnolia, and then she can try and get Erza to love her back…hopefully.

* * *

After paying her landlady the rent, she was in the clear. A huge weight had been lifted as she didn't have to worry about her rent for a week or two.

Now, she has one more thing that she has to do, and that was to buy some cakes for Erza.

Using the money that Jellal gave her, she walked into a bakery and ordered 5 strawberry cakes for Erza, knowing how much of a sucker Erza is for strawberry cakes.

After receiving the cakes, she immediately made her way back to her apartment and placed the cakes in her fridge. With another quick thinking, she grabbed a lock and locked the fridge together as to prevent anyone from eating the cakes that were solely for Erza, and Erza alone.

Now, Lucy needed to bring Erza here, and keep the boys away. She needed to make a plan and make sure that the boys were busy with some stuff.

* * *

Lucy stalked into the guild and approached Mira. "Mira." She called out.

Mira turned and saw Lucy walking toward her. "Oh? Back already? How was the job?"

"It was good." Lucy waved, trying to dismiss the casual talk. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Mira smiled and gave Lucy her undivided attention.

"I need you to keep both Natsu and Gray and Happy busy."

Mira cocked her head to the side. "Is there a reason for this?"

Lucy slightly blushed. "I just have some really important things that I needed to talk to her about, and its really sensitive. I don't need the boys to interrupting me when I talk with Erza."

Mira nodded in understanding. "Very well. I'll keep them busy for you."

"Just don't torture them." Lucy added before sitting at a random table and waited patiently for Erza to come back.

It had been 2 hours since Lucy sat in her chair silently, and it was nearly time to close the guild. She was tired, and she found her eyes to be drooping with every second, and she resisted the urge to close them. Another minute, Lucy unintentionally closed her eyes and she immediately drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Not another second when Lucy had drifted into a peaceful slumber, a mage that she had been waiting finally entered the guild.

Erza walked into the guild, not paying her surroundings any heed and approached the bar where Mira was located. "I'm back."

Mira turned and spotted Erza walking her way. "Welcome back. It's quite late, don't you think?"

"The job took longer than I expected. I just came here to make sure things had been smooth while I was gone. Natsu or Gray didn't make a mess did they?" Erza crossed her arms.

Mira giggled. "No, but they were busy with their own things. Lucy was trying to find you earlier you know? To go on a job. But she ended up going on her own."

"WHAT!? Is she okay!? Did she come back?! What if she been kidnapped!? Or worse!?"

Mira laughed. "You know that Lucy is stronger than that. Or is it your protective instinct?"

Erza then slammed her fist on the table while she glared at the barmaid. "I told you to not speak of it!"

"Well, your crush is sleeping on that table behind her. Might want to take her back to her place."

Erza blushed as she turned around, indeed seeing Lucy sleeping at a table.

"She had been waiting for you, you know." Mira smirked evilly.

Erza blushed some more and walked towards Lucy. "I guess I could take Lucy back to her place."

"Great!" Mira beamed evilly before pushing Erza forward, causing the redhead to lose her balance and unintentionally crash to the floor with a loud thud.

Erza angrily glared behind her, only to see that Mira had disappeared on her. "I'll get you for this." She muttered as she got back on her feet."

"Erza?" A drowsy voice caused Erza to snap toward the source.

Lucy tiredly rubbed her eyes, looking at Erza for a moment before smiling widely. "You're back! I've been waiting for you!"

A weird sensation of butterflies could be felt in Erza's stomach, her cheeks reddening with each second. Hearing that Lucy had been waiting for her made her happy, yet guilty, as she had made Lucy wait for a long time, even forcing her to go on a job by herself.

"Is there anything you want?" Erza smiled, resisting the urge to bring the blonde into her arms and kissing her indefinitely.

Lucy stood up from her chair and looked at Erza with a nervous smile. "I have something to tell you. But should we head to my place first?" She paused for a second, "Or we can talk tomorrow."

Erza shook her head feverishly. "No, we can do it now. I don't mind." She'll take the chance to be with Lucy, no matter the circumstances.

Lucy beamed as she grabbed Erza's hands. "Great! Let's go then!" She let go of Erza's hand and gestured Erza to follow her.

Erza easily complied and followed her out of the guild. She was happy that Lucy had been waiting for her, but what troubled her was why Lucy waited for her. She hoped it wasn't a bad news or something. But Lucy seemed happy, so it couldn't had been that. Perhaps Lucy just wanted to hang out with her? Erza would easily comply to that.

"Hey Erza, we're here." Lucy called out, snapping Erza out of her trance.

Erza looked at Lucy before looking at her surroundings, seeing that she had already found herself at Lucy's place. Was she in deep thought for that long that she didn't realized that she had arrived?

She turned back to Lucy with a smile, trying to cover up her nervousness. She was really nervous right now.

Lucy smiled at Erza, but on the inside she was quite nervous too. She wondered if she was burdening Erza when she had just come from a job. Maybe Erza was being too nice, but in reality, she just wanted to go home. She wondered if Erza truly wanted to be here, seeing the distant look that Erza has while walking to her apartment. Not a single word had been uttered during their walk, and this frightened Lucy.

"Let's go in. I have something for you." Lucy inwardly smirked, thinking of the strawberry cakes that she had gotten for her, thanks to Jellal.

"Really?" Erza was becoming excited. Anything from the blonde would make the redhead soar with happiness.

Lucy smirked marginally as she grabbed her key and unlocked her door to her apartment. She opened her door and let Erza go in first. Lucy closed the door behind her and turned to face Erza, who was smiling expectantly at her.

"Let's go to my kitchen." Lucy smiled and walked to her kitchen, already knowing that Erza was following her.

Once Lucy was in the kitchen, she froze, expression was completely blank as she stared at the current state of her fridge.

On the floor laid the broken remnants of a broken lock that Lucy had placed on the fridge to ensure that no one would touch the cakes. Upon further inspection, she could make out burnt marks and melted ice on the broken locks and immediately knew that Natsu and Gray were here.

Lucy ran forward and harshly opened her fridge to see if the cakes were left unharmed.

Erza stayed rooted in place in confusion, seeing Lucy froze up on the spot all of the sudden and running to her fridge and opening it. She was growing more concerned as Lucy fell to her knees, her head literally in the fridge, and remained motionless. Did something happen?

Taking a step forward, Erza approached Lucy and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder to get her attention. "Lucy? What happened?"

Lucy remained unvocal and unmoving, and this concerned Erza more. She grabbed the blonde's shoulder and gentle pulled her away from the fridge and studied her expression, seeing that Lucy was completely in utter shock of what Erza didn't really understand, and she plans on getting to the bottom of it.

"Lucy?" Erza tried again.

Again, there was no response. With a deep sigh, Erza moved her head and checked the fridge and saw nothing, to which confused the redhead.

She turned back to Lucy and shook her a bit. "Lucy?"

Erza studied the blonde for a moment before smirking. Perhaps, just perhaps she could try something…

Erza moved her hand and cupped Lucy's cheek and moved Lucy's face to where Lucy's blank face was facing the redhead. Still seeing that the blonde was unresponsive, her smirk widened and leaned in.

Her lips gently collided with the blonde's lips and moved against it and pressed a little harder as her other hand moved to the back of Lucy's neck, trying to deepen the kiss.

It was until then that a pair of arms then pushed Erza back with a surprised squeal. "Erza!?"

Erza released her hold on Lucy and looked at the blonde, still feeling the lips of the blonde, and found herself wanting more. "Is something wrong?"

Lucy immediately blushed. All she remembered was looking at the fridge in shock, and then Erza was kissing her! Not that she minded, but it surprised her.

"Moreover, why were you so shocked? There's nothing in the fridge." Erza frowned

Lucy sighed and stood back to her feet. "It seemed Gray and Natsu had ate the present that I got for you."

"What? Present?" Erza's eyes glistened for a moment before her eyes turned to a look of anger. "How dare those boys….What was it anyway?"

Lucy blushed for a moment before stepping in front of Erza and grabbed her hands. "I got you some cakes, and I got the cakes so it could help me tell you something."

Whilst Erza was making a mental note of bringing hell on earth for both Natsu and Gray, she paid extra attention to Lucy. "Is there anything that you need to tell me?" Erza smiled.

"I was going to tell you that…" Lucy stopped and took a deep sigh and looked Erza deep in the eyes. It was already too late to step back. She needs to do this, whether her plan had failed or not. "I liked you for a long time, and I'm fallen for you harder and harder. And-"

Erza swiftly interrupted Lucy interlocking her lips with Lucy's and pressed against the blonde's body. After a second, which ended too soon to which Erza wanted it to last longer, but she needed to pull back and reply to Lucy.

"I love you too Lucy." Erza smiled, her forehead resting on Lucy's.

Lucy looked at Erza in the eyes, her own eyes becoming teary eyed as her revelation of her worries diminishes by the second when Erza had returned her feelings. With a sudden boost of morale, Lucy jumped on Erza and wrapped her arms around Erza's neck and kissed her lips, whilst pressing her body against the redhead's.

Erza eagerly kissed back and wrapped her arms around Lucy, keeping her close.

Their tongue clashed for dominance in the war between the Knight and the Celestial Spirit mage. Erza easily won and claimed dominance and took her time in exploring Lucy's mouth, which was heavenly to her.

Minutes later, Erza reluctantly pulled back and stared at Lucy in the eyes gingerly with a smile. "I love you more than anything, and I feel so happy that you would get me cakes to try and ask me out." She smirked.

Lucy blushed at that revelation and looked to the side. "Well…I didn't know who you liked, so I was thinking that I should try and seduce you with cakes…."

Erza cheeks blushed at the thought of Lucy seducing her with cakes. "I-I see. Then shall we make that real?"

 **A/N: So...What do ya'll think? I tried my best in writing this, and I really enjoyed writing this lol**

 **Please review and comment on your thoughts. I don't bite~~**

 **Toodles!~~**


End file.
